A pokemon MMORPG
by Icecreamman
Summary: A online pokemon game


Keiichi (Sounded K. EE EE chi.) sat down at his computer. He took out the box from his bag and took out the software for Pokemon Online!, he installed it, and got it running. His friend Shinichi (SHEE NI chi.) had told him how to set up an account. They were both using the owner of Nintendo's credit card. The owner had actually had a contest in which he would give out two of his three copies of the game, and information that would allow ONLY two accounts to use his main American Express credit card. Shinichi was the lucky winner, and knowing that Keiichi loved pokemon, he had gave him the second copy.  
Keiichi decided to make his user name Icecreamman. He then decided to make his character male. He had a selection of clothing to put on 'Icecreamman,' but he decided to give him a dark navy blue shirt with the numbers 718 in front, and the word 'Refinery' on the back. His pants were a light khaki, and were somewhat baggy.  
Keiichi knew that this was a RPG, so he was going to roleplay. He decided that his character was going to be like Vash the Stampede, so he would be against killing. He was learning to be a pokemon trainer so that he could prevent pokemon killings.  
Keiichi was a great hacker, so he knew that despite Nintendo's great security systems, he would be able to have any pokemon, at any time, at any level. Though Keiichi was a hack, he was no cheater (almost got those two mixed up, lol .) he would play by the rules, whatever they were until he wanted some action.  
Now that Keiichi had decided what he would look like nad act like, he just had to decide which pokemon he owuld start with. After Keiichi thought about it, he decided he would challenge himself with a dragon. Bagon.  
As Keiichi entered, the first people he saw were two men dressed in black tuxedos and there was someone behind them, but Keiichi could not see him.  
"Come with me my child," said the person from behind the two men in tuxedos, "Here I am." Keiichi's phone rang.  
so this is the start, btu I have to eat now, so respond while I eat, once I'm done I'll put up some more.  
  
Thank YOu  
  
Whoa, no responces?  
  
Ok, Here is part two:  
  
Keiichi imidiatly lunged for the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello Keiichi Hanasuki," The voice said. The voice was smooth yet hoarse. "I am the president of Nintendo. Seeing that the second copy taht I am paying for belongs to you, I have a couple of quesitons. First is in the game can you please follow my body gaurds and I? We have headed to an area that can only be accsessed with my permission. It is called "Ducks Fly North to Nara." If you type it in while you are looking directly at the city gate which is right behind you, you will immidaitly go there."  
Keiichi heard the other end hang up. He put the game headset back on. He turned around, and typed in "Ducks Fly North to Nara" while looking at the gate. He hit Enter, and his life was changed forever.  
  
Keiichi was now in a small building. In the room he was in there was a long table. There were only two chairs in one was a man dressed in all white, and looked like a Bard.  
"Sit down," the bard like man said. He sat. "I am the president of Nintendo, I will explain the basics of this game to you." He explained the controls, fighting, ect. "Your Bagon is special, the same with the character you play as. If you check your inventory, you will find a item called the Pokedex3. It is a special pokedex which already has the pokedex entries for all the pokemon, and will say where they are found. The only pokemon that there is not a entry for a the Super-Elite. You do not understand who they are, but you might eventually find out. Next, you might notice that your Bagon has the move set Rage, Bite and Dragon dance."  
"It has the egg move Dragon Dance, why?"  
"Because you have a special account. You are special. The other thing I have yet to explain is the specail feture of moving gyms. THere will be a gym called the Kill-Icecreamman Gym, be sure of it. Your pokemon will also look the way you want. It will gain Expereance faster, and it will gain DOUBLE Effort Ponts. It has what I like to call the PERMANENT POKERUS."  
  
Icecreamman now left the building. But instead of returning to where he had come from, he went to a route. He had no idea exactly what route it was, for there was no sign, but Icecreamman guessed it was 101.  
"Hey, You," someone from behind Icecreamman said. Icecreamman turned around and saw someone dressed just like Wally, he then saw the name and laughed.  
  
"Me?" laughed Icecreamman.  
"Yeah, you," said Wally.  
"Nani?" (What in Japanese.)  
"I want to fight, Ralts here needs a good fight," Wally smiled. "But I doubt You can give me a good fight."  
"People will be watching you at all times," Icecreamman remembered the president of Nintendo's last words.  
"Sure. Bagonzis* could use a fight," Icecreamman replied while reaching for his pokeball.  
"GO RALTS!"  
"Bagonzis, pulverize it, DDance then Bite!"  
Bagonzis started to dance around, dodging Ralts' attemps to punch it. Then Bagonzis lunged at Ralts and took a big bite out of his jugular vain (spelling?) (from Weird Al Yankovic's Albaqureque (spelling?).) and Ralts was rooling around on the ground yelling and screaming.  
"Bagonzis has grown a level." was the first thing that Icecreamman heard after the fight.  
"How... How... Ralts is stronger than that. Oh well, Icecreamman, one day I'll become stronger than you, I promise."  
"Hehehe, so that is the kind of weakling following me?" Icecreamman laughed.  
*Bagonzis is pronounced the way Golem says Baggons when he is being tourched in the movie of the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
Icecreamman walked into the grass. It was a dark green and purple. Icecreamman looked into it, and waited for the little white square to cover his view of hte grass. This was teh way a wild battle would start, the little white box would go into the center of hte screen, and then you would have to reach for your pokeball, and battle would start.  
Little white square! Icecreamman reached for his pokeball, and battle started. Icecreamman was startled by the pokemon that appeared. It was Latias.  
"Who are you, and where is my brother?" asked the legendary dragon.  
"Me? I'm simple old super starter Icecreamman. I just started, I was amazed to run into you. But then again I only follow the way you look."  
"You do not hold brother. Well then why when I searched before, it told me that the trainer with your identification code (determined by account.) had captured brother, so why don't you have him?"  
"I can only roleplay here, if you want the truth, then I must exit roleplaying."  
"Then exit."  
"I shall." Icecreamman explained his story.  
"Come with me," Latias said, obviously shocked, and picked Icecreamman up onto its back.  
They started to fly into the ocean which Icecreamman knew led to Kanto.  
"We must consult the oh-so-powerful one," oh-so-powerful one was actuallly 0l-l-50-P0\/\/312FUL 0l\l3 (L337).  
Icecreamman laughed and responded. "Who is this Oh-so-powerful one?"  
"He is the world champion, every trainer's drream is to become stronger than him. But these outbreak of quests only started a week ago, so I know not if he has fought anyone."  
"The world champion? Ash Ketchum? Steven? Red? I wonder..." thought Icecreamman.  
They reached Kanto, and headed to an area that Icecreamman never saw from his extensive research of the game.  
"Oh great, now I'm in REAL trouble with Nintendo," Icecreamman laughed to himself.  
Ok, here comes the champion and Bagonzis' real introduction. 


End file.
